I Can See the Sun on the Rise
by booty492
Summary: Set in 1877, Jasper is a Texas Ranger in search of the latest outlaw. Alice works at the establishment the Ranger lodges and has not known any other life than the one she has.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS**

**A little background on why I wrote this...**

** I was listening to the Eclipse soundtrack and A Million Miles An Hour kept making me think of Jasper, as a cowboy, riding off into the sunset. So, I kept thinking of cowboy Jasper in a gun fight and well, it was kinda hot. This was originally going to be just a one-shot and only in Jasper's POV but it just didn't flow the way I wanted it to, so it is now going to be two chapters and this first one is Alice's POV. I hope you enjoy and I can't believe I actually wrote an Alice/Jasper fic. **

**Alice's POV**

"Rosalie, be a doll and tie me up," I said and turned to face the long oval mirror before me.

We all had been given new corsets, well, not given per-say but earned the only way a woman can in a place like this. I sucked in a breath as Rosalie yanked and yanked on the strings of the black lace fabric. It is really beautiful with the few embroidered white roses along the middle bodice. When I could no longer breathe properly, I smooth down my black skirt and checked my hair once more.

It's another day of work, serving the men their whiskey after they've had a long day working the railroad. I thought that once the railroad had been completely finished, I'd have the chance to get the hell out of dodge and find myself a nice man to care for. Hell, I would have settled for a man to sweep me off my feet and stay right here in this dust town. It's been nearly seven years since the first train left the station and I have yet to find a good man.

The town's a buzzing this evening as word spreads about Sam Bass coming our way; he had already upstaged four train robberies and The Katy could be the next. The townsmen were preparing by drinking themselves dumb and just raging for a fight. Of course, that also meant that I was busy not only pouring shots, but servicing the men…sexually. Yes, I work in a brothel. There is no other way of life for me. I'm just thankful I have a fairly nice Madame and am looked after.

"Sugar, you ready for me?" Riley, one of my regulars, asked.

"For you, always." I gave him my devilish smile.

"That's my sugar." He stood and I led him to my upstairs room.

"What's it going to be this fine night, Riley?" I asked as he sat at the edge of my bed. I freshen my lipstick and turn back to him.

"I want your mouth on me," he said and I kneeled down before him.

As Riley and I made our way back down to the saloon, we heard commotion outside and a booming voice state, "The new Chief is in town." The doors whipped open and there stood five strapping men. Not just men but Texas Rangers.

Everyone watched as they made their way in and sat at a back corner table. Being the veteran of all the women that worked here, I was undoubtedly given the duty to serve these fine men. I grabbed the bottle of whiskey that Rosalie handed to me and shot glasses. I sauntered my way to the table, grinning in the sexiest way.

"Good evening, gentlemen. To what do we owe this pleasure?" I asked and set the glasses down.

"Ma'am, we'll be staying for a few days. Does this establishment have rooms for us to stay?" An older gentleman asked.

"Why, yes we do, but it will cost a little more for you to stay overnight. Just choose your woman and they will be more than accommodating for ya'll."

"Oh, no. That's not what he meant. Do you have rooms for us to stay without the accompanying of a lady?" Another older gentleman asked.

"Speak for yourself, Carlisle. I'm staying here for our duration." A large man said with a grin a mile wide.

"Emmett, please don't cause trouble. We are here to take care of business and be on our way." The one I assumed to be Carlisle said.

"I will be taking care of business, big business." Emmett replied and was looking around the saloon.

"Forgive us, ma'am. Let me introduce everyone as we will be in town for a while. My name is Charles. That is Emmett," he pointed to the large man. "Carlisle," he thumbed his way towards the man sitting next to him. "Edward," he looked towards the man that had a unique color of scruff along his jaw. "And Jasper."

I looked at the last man, sitting in the corner, and he looked at me with what looked like concern but I couldn't be sure. He was unlike any man I ever have seen. The depth of his blue eyes caught me off guard and I couldn't turn away. I heard a throat clearing and snapped my eyes towards the sound.

"It's nice to meet ya'll, my name is Alice. We do indeed have rooms, but I'm afraid there are only four," I said and held up the bottle. "Whiskey?"

"Yes, please," Edward said and was averting his eyes to the new woman that had just moved in.

I poured everyone a drink and set the bottle down on the table.

"So, do you want those rooms? There is a small hotel across the way, but I'm not sure what they have available."

"The four rooms are fine because I'm going to be taking care of that lady over there." Emmett pointed to Rosalie, who was standing behind the bar pouring liquor. I dare not say a thing, but Emmett is going to have fun with Rosalie. She is a real ball-buster and never lets a man stay with her for any extended period of time.

"Yes, we will take the rooms," Charles said. "What are the chances of getting one of you ladies to draw baths for us, once we are finished here?"

"Very good chances, Sir," I said. "I'll have your rooms ready in a moment, and then your baths whenever the time is convenient for you."

"Very well." Charles nodded and went back to his drink.

I walked over to Rosalie and Bella, telling them to ready the rooms and gave a fair warning to Rosalie about Emmett's intentions. Of course, she laughed it off and continued with her tasks. The men ate dinner and the night was coming to an end.

"Miss Alice, I am ready to retire to my room. Can that bath can be drawn, please?" Charles asked as he stood from the table. I nodded and led him to his room with a bucket of hot water, since there had yet to be warm water plumbing put indoors.

After filling the tub, I placed a towel along the edge of the tub as well as a bar of soap. "Do you need me to stay, Charles?" I wasn't sure if he would need any assistance with bathing, or possibly changed his mind for my other services.

"No, Miss Alice, I'm fine. I'm sure the rest of the boys need their baths filled, as well. Have a good night." He nodded towards the door and I let him be. I shut the door behind me and took a step but ran into a hard body.

"Excuse me, Miss. I wasn't minding my way to the room." Jasper's hand was resting on my arm, and he quickly dropped it when took notice. He must have thought that I didn't like the touch but it was quite the contrary. It felt nice; comforting. "I'll just be on my way, good night, Miss."

"Oh, would like for me to run your bath?" I asked when he moved away from me.

"I think I would like that. Thank you." I smiled and made my way to the fire that held a new pot of hot water. Taking the pot holders and placing them on the scolding metal handle, I removed the pot from the fire and carefully walked back up the stairs to Jasper's quarters. I knocked, softly, and waited for him to answer the door.

"It's open, Miss." I heard coming from the other side of the door. I entered and walked to the porcelain tub, pouring the hot water, and running the cool water from the fittings. I didn't notice that Jasper was staring at me, as I readied the bath, without his shirt. I have seen many men without their clothing, but looking at him felt so different, so I looked away from and took a towel from the wardrobe.

"Miss?" I looked up and he was wrestling to take off his boots. I giggled, turning the water off and made my way to where he was sitting in a lone chair in the corner of the room. "They are fairly new and I'm having a bit of trouble taking them off."

"Let me help you then. I'm sure all the whiskey you've had tonight isn't helping with the boot situation." I kneeled down and tugged on the boot, easily slipping it off, followed by the other. "Are you in need of help bathing, Jasper?" I smiled, in hopes this man would say yes.

"I couldn't take off my boots, Miss. Do you think it's wise I sit in a bath in my state with the possibility of drowning?" He grinned at me.

"I suppose not. Let me help you out of the rest of your clothing?" I looked to his bottoms.

"And have you see me in the nude, Miss? I don't think so. Turn away and I will take settle in the tub, and then you can help me," he said and stood, walking towards the tub. I kept my back to him, hearing the water swoosh before he called me over, "Miss Alice, would you please wash my back?"

I stood for my spot on the floor and walked to the side of the tub, sitting on the edge. "Most certainly." I took a towel, dipping it in the water and lathering soap into it. Gently, I scrubbed his neck, shoulders, and back. "So, I reckon ya'll are here to catch Sam Bass?"

"Yes, ma'am. We almost had him a few towns back but it seems that we arrive a day late. Not this time, Miss Alice. We'll get him before he knows what hit him." He leaned forward a bit resting his head on his bent knees and took a deep breath. "I know this is, most certainly, not something you want to hear but this place here is the finest establishment I've ever been. The women looked very cared after, is that correct?"

"Yes, it's correct. However, I've never known anything different, so I can't compare," I said and looked upon his muscular back that held a few scars no doubt from fights.

"You've lived here all your life, Miss?" He sat up and looked to me with a disgusted face.

"No, not all my life. A majority of it, yes," I answered and rinsed his back with my hand, softly caressing his shoulders. He sighed, closing his eyes, and resting his head back on his knees.

"Why?" He turned his head to face me, and the look of concern was etched on his face, again. "I'm sorry. I'm over stepping my boundaries."

"It's fine. Would you place your head back and I will clean your hair." He did as I said and I combed water through his blonde locks. "My parents died when I was not but thirteen and I was left with nothing. The owner of this place was sort of a friend with my grandfather and he took me in."

"So, you have been doing this since you were a young girl?" There was pity in his eyes and I shook my head at him.

"No, not working. I decided to do this when I was sixteen. I had a choice in all this but what was I to do with no money and no one to go to? I have no family, so this is it for me," I said and handed him the towel with soap so he could finish bathing.

"You haven't dreamt of anything beyond this? There is more out there than this, you know," Jasper said as he was moving the soaped towel across his chest and then down into the water.

"Of course I have dreamed of more than this, but it just hasn't come to that time." I laughed and looked down to my skirt. "I dream of a man coming here, sweeping me off my feet, and carrying me towards the sunset."

"Someday I'm sure it will come true," Jasper said and then smiled. "How much will it cost me if I want you to stay here and talk to me?"

"Triple of what I charge for full service." I deadpanned because we don't do such things here. It was a get in, get out type of business.

"I'd gladly pay that if you stay. It gets kinda lonely out there chasing outlaws." He shrugged and splashed his face with water. "Do you mind turning away while I get out and dress?"

"Oh, yes! Go right ahead and then I'll clean this all up while you do so." I waved to the tub, and then turned around until I heard him stepping out of the tub, onto the wooden floors. I drained the water and wiped down the inside of the tub and placed the bar of soap back in the wardrobe.

"Miss Alice, do you need to go to your room for a nightie? You can't possibly be comfortable wearing that all night."

"No, this is fine." I lied because there was no way I was sleeping in this man's room wearing only a nightie. That just felt too intimate and it's just not what I do. Of course it was going to be awful to stay in this tight corset for the remainder of the night but that's what I was getting paid for.

"Please, find something more suitable to wear to bed. I will not stand having you in such discomfort while you sleep." Jasper pointed to the door and gave me a stern look. I simply nodded and left to my room.

Rosalie was sitting at my vanity brushing her hair when I stepped into my room.

"Is there something wrong with your room, Rosalie?" I asked, walking to my wardrobe for a night slip and robe.

"No. However, there is that big, brawny man cleaning himself up in there. He's paying a nice amount of money, so I figured I could at least freshen up for him," she said and dabbed on a little powder.

"Jasper is paying me to stay the night with him to talk. He didn't even allow me to look at him nude, so I know that's all he wants," I said. "Will you untie me, please?"

Rose helped me, and I changed into my night clothes and a pair of night shoes. I made sure I looked decent and made my way back to Jasper's room, knocking on the door before entering.

He was lying on his back on the bed with his arms behind his head. He had a pair of light cream colored linen pants on and a white buttoned shirt. He smiled and patted the spot next to him. I wasn't sure how this was to work but I sat at the edge of the bed, my back facing him. I removed my night shoes and turned to look at him. He lay on his side and patted the empty space again.

"I won't bite, I promise. I just want someone here to share this bed with and simply carry a conversation until I fall asleep." I nodded and lay on my back beside him, ensuring my robe was tightened and I wasn't exposed. "Relax will ya."

"Sorry, I've never done this before. It's making me anxious." I didn't know what else to say but the truth.

"Would it help if you lied on your side, so you ain't looking right at me, Miss Alice?" He was being nothing but a gentleman. That is one thing that I noticed was different about the Rangers; they were nothing but polite and courteous to the woman here unlike most men from out of town.

"I can try it." I turned on my side and felt the bed shift before an arm pulled me in. My back was flush with Jasper's chest and I could feel his breath along my ear. I stiffened as it was something that I have never experienced; a man hugging me to them.

"Take a breath and relax, Miss Alice," he said in a whisper and I felt his nose skim along the back of my neck. I took a breath, letting the air escape, and my body softened in his arms. "That's better." He pulled me in a little closer, as if we weren't close enough. I sighed and closed my eyes.

We stayed like that for an unknown period of time in silence. I thought Jasper had fallen asleep, but then I felt his fingers lightly tracing along my arm and he took my hand into his.

"Isn't it nice to just be relaxed?" he asked.

I didn't respond because I'm not sure if it is a nice feeling. It is different.

"Ok," he yawned. "I'm tired, so sleep, Miss Alice." I nodded and closed my eyes.

I woke before dawn broke and was in the same position as last night when I fell asleep…in Jasper's arms. I rubbed my eyes and slowly slid out of bed. It was a wonderful night of sleep, but I knew it was something I would have to get accustomed to if I ever did find a man. Re-adjusting my robe, I turned to look at Jasper's sleeping form. He looked peaceful. I tip-toed out of the room and quietly closed the door.

I pinned up my hair as I watched the sun come over the horizon. Most days I hated to see the sunrise but it felt like a special sunrise today. I dressed in a violet and black corset and skirt. I placed a small silver flower barrette into my hair and then check myself over, like I do every day before leaving my room.

I stepped out of my room at the same time Jasper closed the door to his room. He looked over and gave me a quick smile. I paused for a moment to look him over and I was in awe. Every man around here wore the same clothing day in day out, but Jasper made his dark brown trousers, cream colored buttoned shirt, leather vest and chaps, boots with spurs, and hat look like nothing I have ever seen. What made him look even better was the brown scarf he had tied around his neck and the silver Texas Ranger badge pinned on the left side of his chest right over his heart.

"Morning, Miss Alice. I reckon you had a good night?" He smirked.

"Indeed, Jasper." I smiled and made my way to the stairs to eat a little breakfast before starting my day of toil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper's POV**

When I woke this morning the bed beside me was empty. I knew I had enough whiskey to put me under and my memory was clouded, but I knew I had asked Miss Alice to stay the night with me. I recall going to sleep with her in my arms but why she wasn't here I didn't remember. I stood from the bed and went to dress for the day.

Last night when we arrived, I wasn't expecting to find the most gorgeous woman I ever have seen. I was always quiet with women and didn't have much time to tend to one either, but Miss Alice had my attention when I first stepped foot into the establishment. Her black dress looked fairly new and accented her fair skin tone beautifully. Her dark brown hair was pinned up perfectly and held a silver clip in the back. Her face held some kind of innocence and I knew she didn't belong in a place like this. It wasn't the first time that I had ever been to a whorehouse and felt sadness for the women there but this time it was double fold. There was nothing I could do to change the way things were, it just was.

I confirmed my suspicions of Miss Alice not belonging in this place when she told me of her past. Miss Alice couldn't have been but a couple years younger than I, and I knew she didn't have children by the way her body was structured. When she asked to help me bathe I was going to immediately refuse but something in her deep green eyes told me to say yes. I maybe a gentleman but I was still a man and when Miss Alice was washing my back, my entire body was having a reaction from it. As soon as her fingertips touched me, I could feel a sensation course through me. Her hands rinsing the suds off me made me internally moan, and the way she massaged my head caused a very large reaction from my lower body. I tried to focus on other things but it was futile, even with the water beginning to cool. I asked Miss Alice to get her night clothes, so she wouldn't have to witness me in that state. I know she has seen it all before but it didn't mean it was fine with me to expose her more than she needed. After I dressed, I lied on the bed waiting for Miss Alice to return, and I nearly fell asleep. It had been a long two days of travel in the blazing summer Texas heat and it did a toll on my body. I heard her knock on the door and walking in. I patted the bed beside me and that is where things seem to have left my memory.

Pinning my badge to my vest, I walked out the room and saw Miss Alice stepping out of her room. She looked stunning in her purple and black dress. Her hair in the same style it was in the day before with the same silver clip.

"Morning, Miss Alice. I reckon you had a good night?" I smiled, trying not laugh at her unconcealed gape.

"Indeed, Jasper." She smiled and stepped past me, descending the stairs.

I followed behind her and saw Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and Charles sitting at a table eating a breakfast of biscuit, potatoes, and sausage. I sat next to my Uncle Carlisle and a woman served me a plate. We all ate quietly and then sat back to finish our coffee.

"Well, boys, we are going to have a long day of scoping out the town and knowing where the most inconspicuous entrance and exit areas are. Sam Bass is a sneaky bastard and we have got to get him before he thinks he runs north Texas here," Charles said and wiped his mustache with his handkerchief.

"We'll get him, Boss, just like we got Billy Thompson and the Horrell brother's. This is going to be a cinch," Emmett said, loudly. I simply nodded and stood from the table, ready to find the outlaw.

The day was filled with us climbing rooftops, getting views from all angles of the town, watching the train depot, and checking the town's businesses for any knowledge that Sam Bass might have convinced the townsmen for any help in a new robbery. The sun was setting and we were all ready to kick our boots off.

We rode back into downtown, tying up the horses, and walked into the brothel or inn, whichever one favored to say. The place was quite crowded and I looked around the room to find Miss Alice. I saw her with a group of rout men and a slight grimace on her face. I was sure she knew how to deal with drunken men, so I let her be and sat in the same table as the night previous. A tall blonde woman came our way and served us our whiskey.

"Come on, Sugar, give me a kiss." I heard one of the men next to Miss Alice say and puckered his lips toward her.

"You have to pay me first," she replied and began to move away.

"I want to taste before I waste my money on a whore like you." I sat up a little straighter and stared at the scene before me.

"I promise it's not a waste of money." She gave a forced smile. The man pulled on her arm, forcing her forward. She put her hand up to cover her mouth and shouted, "No!"

The man raised his hand to her, as I stood drawing my gun from the holster, slapping her to the ground, and I shot him down to the floor. The other men around him stood but before they could draw their guns, I had them joining their friend. The rest of the room looked upon the commotion but just as quickly went back to minding their business. I walked to Miss Alice, holding a hand to her, helping her off the floor. She had a bit of blood splashed across her chest and neck.

"They won't be bothering you anymore, Miss Alice," I said and she didn't look very pleased with me.

"Why?" she whispered, shaking her head, and letting go of my hand. "Don't mind me. I'm going to clean myself up."

"Miss Alice?" She turned back to me. "I would like the same arrangement as last night. I'll be in the room in a moment. I need to take care of this disorder." I waved to the floor. She nodded and continued up to her room.

Emmett, Edward, and I cleaned up the mess I made, and they looked at me as if I lost my mind. I was not a man of many words, so I just kept quiet like they were accustomed to. I said good night to them, as well as, Uncle Carlisle and Charles. I opened the door to my quarters and Miss Alice was sitting on a small stool beside the filled tub with her night clothes on.

"Miss Alice, do you mind turning away so I can rid of these dirty clothes and get in the tub?" I asked, taking off my hat and boots.

"I'll close my eyes, I won't look," she said with her eyes already closed. I undressed, leaving my soiled clothes on the floor, and sunk into the warm watered bath.

Miss Alice began to wash me much like the night before and I sighed just letting her. We didn't speak as she handed me the bar of soap, so I can wash my front. I cleaned myself and handed the bar back to her. I stood from the tub, not caring if she saw me that time, and took the towel wrapping it around my waist. I stepped out and began to dry myself. I looked over my shoulder and Miss Alice was cleaning around the area, not minding me. I dressed in trousers but went without a shirt and stretch out in bed.

"Miss Alice, will you join me?" I called for her. She moved to the empty side of the bed and laid on her side with her back to me. I moved behind her and hugged her to me, smelling her freshly cleaned neck and damp hair. "What I did… was that upsetting to you?"

"No. It was scandalous of you to do; a Texas Ranger, protecting a common whore. "

"You are not a whore, Miss Alice. I did it because no one should speak in such a way to you," I said and brought my mouth to her shoulder, kissing it once. "Let me take care of you, Miss Alice. Let me please you."

I slid my hand into the opening of her robe, slowly moving my hand to her breast.

"Is this okay, Miss Alice?" I could feel her breathing speed and she nodded.

"Thank you." I felt a few buttons on the nightie she wore underneath the robe and slowly undid them in the case she changed her mind. Pushing the nightie and robe aside, I cupped her breast, grazing my thumb across her taut nipple. I skimmed my nose up her neck and then kissed back down, wanting her to relax. I removed my hand from her chest and caressed along her side, down her thigh, and reached her knee. I, unhurriedly, scrunched up her clothing bringing it up, so I could touch her bare skin and all the while still placing soft kissed along her neck. "Can I touch you?"

"Yes," she said in a soft voice.

I gently took hold of her leg, bending it, and resting it on top of my leg, opening her for my touch. I glided my hand up her leg and against her inner thigh. I could see the rapid rise and fall of her chest as I got closer to where she should only be touched by someone who cared for her. I grazed my fingertips along the apex of her soft curls before moving them to her wetness. I heard her moan when I passed over the nub between her lips. She reached her hand behind her, trying to reach between us and take hold of my growing manhood. I scooted back minimally.

"No. This is for you… I want you to just feel… I want to bring you pleasure," I whispered at her ear and then kissed right below it.

Stroking up and down her folds a few times, I stopped at her entrance, and slid two fingers into her. She moaned but quickly stifled the rest as she turned her head into the bed. "Let me hear you." I pumped my fingers in and out of her, letting my thumb caress her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh, oh, oh…" I could feel her begin to contract around my fingers.

"That's it, let it go, Sugar." Feeling her grab hold of my hip, she whimpered, and climaxed. Removing my fingers, she relaxed against me and peacefully exhaled. After a quiet moment, she turned her face toward me and smiled.

"I want to feel you in me, Jasper, please," she pleaded with those beautiful green eyes.

"Yes," I agreed. "I want you like this. I want you to feel me deep inside you and bring you the greatest satisfaction."

I shifted my hips, pulling my trousers off, and settling myself behind her, again. I stroked her cheek with my hand, pulling her face toward mine, and kissing her soft lips. I took hold of myself and easily entered her. I groaned as I filled her completely. I moved in and out of her, loving the sound of my name coming out of her mouth that was nearly inaudible. I embraced her as close as possible, kissing her lips often. I wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer but I knew she was close to her peak, as well.

"Alice, don't mind me, just feel me." I had an inclination she wanted to ensure I was pleased first, but this was about making her experience what being cared for felt like. A small shift of my hips upward and she let go, arching her back and fisting her hand into my hair. I thrust twice more and spilled into her. "Oh, Alice." I slowed my movements, breathing into the crook of her neck, and delicately removed myself from her.

She moved to her back, looking at me with a lazy grin, cupping my face, and kissing me tenderly.

"Thank you, it was unlike anything I've ever done." I kissed her once more and laid her against my chest, feeling whole.

"It was my pleasure. Let's sleep" I said and stroked her hair until I heard a soft snore. I let my eyes close and feel into a serene sleep.

It felt like I slept for days-that's how calm my sleep was- but it couldn't last forever. I heard banging on my door and it wasn't Miss Alice because she was still soundly sleeping on my chest. I slipped from underneath her, stepping into my trousers, and answered the door.

"We got ta get to ridin', Jasper. Sam Bass is headed west and robbed his last train because we are going to get him, for sure," Emmett said and left the doorway.

I swiftly walked back into the room and Miss Alice was perched up, looking at me with disappointment. I swiftly dressed and then sat next to her on the bed.

"Miss Alice, it was an indescribable night and I will never forget it, please, know that. I'm not going to say good bye because within three days I will be back for you, regardless if we can catch Sam Bass. One day to get to the next town, one day to search for him, and one day to get back to you. Your 'someday' will be here soon and I will carry you into the sunset. We will have happiness." I kissed her passionately and headed towards the door. "I'll be back, darling."

I closed the door, hearing the shouts of the boys outside, ready to ride. Saddling up on Apache, I saw the sun on the rise and knew in three days time, it would never be the most beautiful thing I would witness every morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight or the characters. **

Yeah, here is a new chapter. I thought I was done, but I got a few request to write more, so I did.

* * *

**JPOV **

We rode well into the day to the next town, trying to get there before Sam Bass; he wasn't getting away this time. We took up our places around the town, keeping a look-out, but nothing too exciting was happening.

Around midnight Charlie, Carlisle, and Emmett setup a small camp to take a rest before embarking on another day, while Edward and I were on night duty. I knew if we didn't catch Sam by nightfall tomorrow, I was heading back to Miss Alice.

Last night was something I'd never experienced or would forget. Miss Alice is absolutely stunning, and doesn't deserve to be in a place like that. I can't wait to take her back home to meet my mama and pawpaw. I wouldn't tell them where I met her but I knew they'd be welcoming of such a lovely lady.

Edward and I sat as watchmen in the middle of town as the sun began to rise. We heard some commotion to the west of us and then heard a scream, from which I presumed to be a woman. We called out for the rest of the men. Edward and I quickly went to check out the scene, but took it around the back of the buildings instead of riding through the main road.

We came to the trading post, where we heard the ruckus, and dismounted our horses.

Peering through a small window, I saw a group of men, guns a drawn, moving about the store. They were stuffing things into satchels and that's when I saw none other than Sam Bass. I gave a nod to Edward where he then signaled the rest.

Sam was barking orders for the store owner to open a money safe when I cocked my gun and then busted through the double-doors.

There were shots.

Loud.

One after another.

I was hit.

Sam Bass laughed as I feel to my knees, my hand to my chest, and the other shooting the last of my bullets.

A flicker of Miss Alice's sweet face flashed in my eyes before I was gone.

* * *

It's a short one.

I can't decide if I want a happy ending or not. Tell me what you think.

Twitter: booty492


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight, etc. A/N at bottom of page.

* * *

**APOV**

It's been six long months since I seen Jasper. He promised to be back but never came. I was very doubtful about him returning but there was this small part in my heart that said he would. I went about my work and pretended nothing happened between us. There was no way that a man could want a girl like me. I was a whore.

I moved from the window and checked myself in the mirror before going back downstairs and returning to work.

"You okay, Hun?" Riley asked as he buttoned his trousers.

"I'm fine, Riley."

"Alright," he sighed and then walked behind me, kissing my neck. "So, you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes. It's what every girl dreams of, right?"

"Good. You will look great walking towards me in your pretty dress. Just make sure Rose doesn't do anything daring with your hair. I like it simple," he said and righted his clothing. I nodded and he left my room.

I looked down at my left bare hand, knowing that by tomorrow afternoon it would hold a gold band on it. Riley asked me to marry him last week and I said 'yes.' There was no real reason for me to wait anymore. Riley is one of the kindest men I'd known and knew he would treat me with the respect I deserve. I'd still be living in this town but no longer working in the saloon. Riley was making me his wife and soon I'd bare his children. We'd already discussed that we would start right away and that he wanted at least five children.

A knock at the door startled me from my thoughts.

"Come in," I said. Rosalie came into the room and smiled.

"Riley said you looked kind of down, so I thought I'd check on you," she said and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm okay, Rose. Maybe just getting a little nervous about tomorrow. I'm not sure."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"I've got no other choice, Rose. He's as good as it gets. I know he will treat me right."

"If that's what you want then…"

"It's not what I want but it's what I'm content to settle with. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna get back to work. I'd advise you to, as well. It'll keep your mind from wandering." Rose stood and rubbed my arm before leaving.

I made sure I looked fine and went to join the girls downstairs.

**JPOV**

It's been a long while since I've seen Miss Alice. She was in my thoughts everyday and I wanted to get back to her as soon as possible. After I'd been shot, I nearly passed but the visions of her kept me breathing and my heart racin'. I had to go back to her. I had a hard six months battling infection after infection and sickness after sickness from my chest wound but I'd finally healed.

"You ready to saddle up?" Emmett yelled from the front porch as I checked my horse's shoes.

"More than you know," I said and went to grab my saddle and bags.

"Then let's move out," he said and began to prepare his horse.

Edward casually walked towards us with his horse in tow, ready to leave. We were all making the trip to go back to the saloon. I apparently wasn't the only one that fell for a lady.

**APOV**

It was before dawn when I heard the stampeding of horses around the saloon and strong male voices talking. I sat up in bed wondering what was going on outside for such a commotion this early. I got out of the bed, slipping my robe on, and looked out the window seeing nothing uncommon. Only a few horses were strapped to the railing outside but no men. The voices quieted and then I could hear the doors of the saloon opening. I knew some of the other girls were probably downstairs preparing breakfast, so I just went to sit at the end of my bed to think of all the things I had to do today.

The clinking of spurs on the wooden floors made me look towards my door and wonder who was out there when a soft knock surprised me. I walked to the door slowly, knowing it wasn't Riley because I told him I didn't want to see him until later today. I reached out for the door knob, watching as I turn it cautiously, and then look through the open space between the door and jam.

"Miss Alice," he breathed, softly.

I shut the door quickly and leaned my forehead against the cool surface. I was dreaming. There is absolutely no way that man stood outside my door. I took a deep breath and chuckled, knowing I really lost my mind.

"For God's sake, Alice, you are marrying Riley, today. Get your head on straight and leave all those thoughts of Jasper behind," I muttered to myself and walked to my vanity to sit down. Then my door was swung open.

"Please tell me, I'm not too late, Miss Alice." Jasper stood there with a long face and his shoulders slumped forward. "Please…"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. _This is not happening_, I thought. When I opened my eyes and he was still standing there, I could do nothing else but run to him and hold him as tight as I could, making sure he was really here and this wasn't me just imagining it. When his arms wrapped around my waist and I felt his lips on my shoulder, tears fell down my face. Then I knew that it was all real.

"Why?" I asked.

Jasper pulled back, looking into my eyes with a sad smile. He brushed his finger tips across my cheeks, wiping the tears.

"I'm so sorry. I got here as fast as I could. Things happened after I left you, but please believe me when I say there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you. Every night my dreams were filled of images you; your face, your pretty eyes, your soft lips, your gentle touch." He cupped my face between his hands and then leaned forward, kissing my forehead. "I remembered every part of you all these days that I was gone. I just hope I'm not too late."

"Oh, Jasper, I don't know what to say." I sighed. "Of course, there wasn't a day I didn't think of you. There was a little piece of me that thought you'd come back but I knew I couldn't wait forever. Riley asked me to marry him and well… today is my wedding day."

"You can't, Miss Alice…"

"I know I can't, Jasper. Now that you're here, I know I'm not. It is fate."

Jasper pulled me into his arms and kisses me, passionately. I knew without a shadow of a doubt now that I couldn't ever be without this man, again. I pulled away from him and smiled.

"Then we must go, Jasper. I can't be here a moment longer."

"Are you going to speak with Riley?" I shook my head.

"I think the best idea is not to." Even though Riley was a kind man, he was still a man and would not take lightly to me leaving with Jasper. I knew there would be bloodshed. "I shall write him a letter and tell one of the girls to leave it with him."

"Well, Miss Alice, Emmett and Edward came along to take Miss Rosalie and Miss Bella, too." He smirked as I gasped.

"Oh, my… Well then. I am still writing the letter but I will leave it at the bar. He'll come looking when I don't meet him at the court house later on," I said, moving around the room to gather a few things. I packed a light bag and then found a pen and piece of paper.

_Dear Riley,_

_I'm sorry to have not done this in-flesh but I thought it was for the best of both of us. I sure hope you understand. When I said, "It's what every girl dreams of…" just yesterday, I hope you know it isn't. Girls dream of being swept off their feet, being loved and adored. While I know that you care for me, Riley, and know that you would treat me well; I know it will be nothing more. I don't want either of us to settle for anything less than what we deserve. I can't marry you, Riley. Months ago I gave my heart to another man months ago and he's come back for me. I have to go with him; I have to live the life I've always dreamed of. Please forgive me. I hope you find the love of your life._

_Alice_

I fold the letter and hold on to it, while picking up my bag.

"Well, are we ready?" I smile and take Jasper's outstretched hand.

"You know it, Sugar."

I trailed behind Jasper and quickly left the letter at the bar for one of the girls to give to Riley. Once we walked out the door, Rose and Bella were all smiles, sitting on their men's horses. I chuckled and grinned as Jasper helped me onto his horse. Jasper climbed on and nudged the horse with his spurs, taking off. And in more ways than one… I can see the sun on the rise.

* * *

**That's it. I doubt I will write more to this but if there ever come a time and I feel the need to then I will. Just keep it on your favorites list or whatev. Thank you so much for reading! Follow me on Twitter: booty492**


End file.
